marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN633)
, Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN633 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Shinick | First = Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 1 | Quotation = Adrian Toomes was a pathetic employee of yours, Modell. Fired with insufficient cause. I am the Vulture. | Speaker = Vulture | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Adrian Toomes was an employee at Horizon High, but he was fired by Max Modell for stealing equipment. Sometime after that, Toomes donned his flight suit and called himself the Vulture, and attacked Midtown High to steal Vibranium. Spider-Man had his first encounter with Vulture who managed to get away from him. When he abducted Max Modell who stated the reason why he was fired, Vulture stated that those equipment were made by him. Upon Spider-Man saving Max Modell, Vulture doubled back to Midtown High were Spencer Smythe was displeased with the attack on Midtown High. Before using a sonic attack on him, Vulture states to Spencer that he doesn't care about his own vendetta against Modell. Before he can attack Alistaire Smythe, Vulture was stopped by Spider-Man and left for the approaching police officers. A few weeks later, Adrian was released from prison thanks to Norman Osborn, who asked him to be a teacher in his new Osborn Academy for Geniuses and use his tech to create a Vulture Force. He did allow Alistaire Smythe to try out one of the Vulture Suits even when they fought a symbiote-possessed Spider-Man. By the time of Stark Expo, there were already at least 3 Vulture Suits. Adrian Toomes was present with Norman Osborn when Osborn hired Kraven the Hunter to hunt down Spider-Man and Spider-Man II. When Kraven started to veer from Norman Osborn's instructions, Vulture used his sonic attack to knock Kraven out during the fight at the Central Park Zoo (as Norman Osborn tranquilized Spider-Man). When Spider-Man II rescued Spider-Man, they fought Vulture until they tricked him into attacking an explosive substance. Vulture was able to get Norman Osborn away from the explosion. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Vulture of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Vulture Suit: Vulture wears an anti-gravitational exosuit powered by Vibranium, which allows him to fly and produce sonic screams. The suit has sharp claws for his hands and talons for his feet, which can be used for cutting and grabbing objects/people. It suit also has a beak-like helmet to protect his head. *Goblin Suit: Goblin King wears a bulky green exosuit designed after the original Hobgoblin suit. | Transportation = He prefers flying. | Weapons = Sonic Scream, claws/talons, and pumpkin bombs | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts